Quaxo's first
by Qoy
Summary: Fearing Macavity, all the jellicles sleep together in a communal den.To avoid problems with Tugger’s flirts he is set up to sleep with Quaxo;they usually just ignore each other, so no harm done.That is until the younger tom has a very teen dilemma.Slash
1. Getting acquainted

Hi people, and cats maybe, I live in Costa Rica and the Cats production recently passed our way. I got totally obsessed with it and this is my way of expressing my absolute need for cat's slash. Besides, there is too little and we fans need our dose.

This is my first time writing fanfiction, so please be nice. I accept constructive criticism, I'm usually good at coming up with plot bunnies but fail at expressing then on writing. This work is dedicated to Monica and Sara, for helping me with cohersion and correction. Moni specially for being there thru the whole process and Sara for making sure I stay true to the characters.

Thank you Laura for giving me her outside view and taking the time to read this even though she is not a fan of the pairing.

I also want to thank PhantomGrimalkin, for making compersion; it's super and I wish I could write like you.

I definitely don't own Cats, cuz if I did… wow.

**Important!** I took all of the sexual parts out for ffnet. But you can see the complete story at my homepage on deviantart.

* * *

Among jellicles ran the rumor that Macavity was planning to strike that night, or so said the alley cats. It might be just hear say; but the jellicle protector, Munkustrap, was not gonna take any chances. He decided that tonight all jellicles were to sleep together in a communal den.

Tires, boxes and other piles of trash covered a very discreet entrance to the den. Inside, the queens had piled-up blankets and torn pillows very close together for everyone to sleep in pairs but still be close to the others in case of emergency.

Munkus was busy taking attendance when the one and only Rum Tum Tugger approached him.

"My dear brother." said Tugger in a very cocky tone of voice. "I believe this idea of all sleeping together is the best you've ever had."

"Is it?" responded Munkus expecting what came in next.

"Yes sure… but… I might add. Thinking about the ladies best interest." Munkustrap fought the urge to roll his eyes . "Maybe we should sleep each tom… with a queen. To… keep them protected just in case Mac really came along." Indicated Tugger, eyeing the queens suggestively.

'_Typical Tugger.' _Thought Munkustrap.

"Well Tug, you do have a point."

"I do?"

"Yeah, but not with the tom/queen thing. We should sleep each with somebody that needs protection. And that's why your sleeping with Quaxo over there."

Munkus leaned onto Tugger and pointed to where Quaxo was sitting crossed armed with an angry face looking at them. Tugger's expression at the moment made Munkus wish he had a human camera, and the fingers to use it.

"But… but…" responded a very fish-like looking Tugger, "He's not a kitten, he just turned tom. He should be able to take care of himself by now"

Munkustrap couldn't stop smiling, "I know, but he is very small. And he still needs a little bit of protection. Besides, he's the only cat in the world I'd let you sleep with."

"But he hates me!"

"My point exactly. Enjoy the night, bro." and Munkustrap left to tend to his responsibilities.

Tugger just stood there for a couple of minutes before he decided to just try and survive the night. So he put on his most impressive flirty face and walked directly to Quaxo, who was currently staring into space wishing for the night to end.

_-_-_

As the night fell, the jellicles were already in pairs getting ready to sleep. Skimble sat in a very heated discussion with Asparagus (about what was better, Scotch or Vodka), Demeter was grooming Jemima and Munkus was trying to explain to Plato why he couldn't sleep with his mate, Victoria.

Tugger was extremely jealous of the fact that everybody seemed to be having a good time with their bedmate, except him. Really, they all looked like they were having a human pajama party. He looked to his side and there was Quaxo. Sitting crossed armed and still pouting. How was he able to stand in one position for so long, was besides Tugger.

He couldn't help but smile a little, _' He actually looks cute pouting like that.'. _Quaxo had a small lean body type, that made him more like a queen than a tom. He wasn't much of a fighter at all, which was really uncommon. But since he had his magical powers to help him out he was looked upon as a Child Prodigy.

He never really paid attention to the small Tux kitten, though he knew that he had just turned tom a few weeks ago. In fact, the kid didn't pay much attention to him either. He'd never seen him in his dances or in between his group of followers.

What he did know was that Quax hated him, Victoria told him once.

Too bad, the kid was actually quite cute. If he could, Quaxo wouldn't end this night without a few touchy-touchies and some sweet words whispered to his ear.

He turned to look at the adolescent again. The Tux regarded him with a cold look and a slight disgusted sniff in another direction.

'_What a little brat.'_

At the end they both gave up and fell asleep. Tugger open wide on his back and Quaxo curled up as far from Tugger as he could.

_-_-_

Late that night, the great Rum Tum Tugger was awoken from his beauty sleep by a whimper. Not much, he went back to sleep.

Another whimper, a groan, a couple of purrs… '_ok…. Something weird is happening.' _Thought Tugger as he got up and turned to check if Quaxo was still there.

He was…

In fact he was… very much… o.k.

Tugger's sleepy face left in a second when he realized what he was witnessing.

Quaxo was having a wet dream.

Tiny whimpers and almost unnoticeable pleas could be heard from his mouth. Little hip trusts and slight parting of thights. Eyes closed and back arched. Worse of all was that particular scent on the air as Quaxo's sheets got wetter.

'_Dang! Why did Munku have to pair him up with a teenager! Really!', _the Maine Coon was ready to turn back to sleep when he heard said teen's whimpers grow louder.

As he turned back to facing Quaxo some of the closest cats stirred in their sleep.

'_Stupid kit's gonna wake them all up'_

The older cat stared at the little kit for only a moment, before deciding to spare him the humiliation of everybody finding out he had a 'sweet' dream. He reached out to wake him up.

"Kit", he said as he shook the barely-an-adult cat. "Wake up."

"Huh??" exclaimed Quaxo as he opened his eyes and saw Tugger looking at him. "What is it Tugger?"

"Well," said Tugger; trying to avoid sounding like he was making fun of him (and failing miserably) "You should be more careful where you have that kind of dreams kid, it could be embarrassing."

"What are you…" Quaxo began to say puzzled as realization hit him that he was not only hard down there… but also wet. He blushed crimson as he put two and two together to what Tugger was talking about.

The fore mentioned cat was currently smiling and with a very arrogant tone added, "I know I have that kind of effect on people Quax, but get a hold of yourself."

Tugger expected the little Tux to hit him, to scream…what he didn't expect was for him… to cry.

Quaxo laid curled up in a ball, on the far side of the blankets crying very softly. That broke the big flirt's heart.

"I'm sorry Quax, it was just a joke. We all go through this at one time" he whispered as he pulled the adolescent cat to him. "Nothing to be ashamed of, nobody else noticed. I swear I won't tell."

Quaxo kept his hands to his face in embarrassment but refused to curl up closer to Tug as he cried.

"Come on kid, I'm trying to comfort you" said an exasperated Tugger as tried to pull him to his chest.

"I'm so sorry." Quaxo whimpered, but still not intended to be handled by the Maine Coon.

'_I'm totally not made to make kids feel better, must remember never to have some of my own.'_

Tugger eventually stopped insisting and just kept the teen in a slight embrace until the latter stopped crying. At which moment the Maine Coon noticed subtle hip moments under the blankets. Quaxo held the blankets firmly and wasn't going to let Tugger lift them so the flirt decided to ask instead.

"You still hard?" _'That didn't come out very well'_

Nod.

'_What did I get myself into?'_

"Do you want me to help?" Quaxo just stared at him with wide eyes.

"Well, do you?" asked Tugger feeling exasperated and a little nervous.

"o…..k…" whispered Quaxo.

Did he hear well…. "What did you say?"

"Don't make me say it again." Quaxo said in a frustrated barely audible voice. Truth was, he wanted to be 'helped' and his mind was still too asleep and vulnerable to care by whom.

A very classic grin appeared on Tuggers face, "Ok, kitten, if you say so."

---censored scene---

Tugger embraced the little cat to his chest, now that he was knocked up and couldn't complain. As he sleeped he dreamed of Quaxo's sweet face as he was pleasured. He looked so vulnerable, but such a sour faced cat he was certainly …_'So cute.'_

_-_-_

When he woke up he found himself looking straight in the eyes of Demeter.

'_Oh no… this can't be good.'_

Right next to Dem stood Munkus. Neither looking too pleased.

Demeter, was Munkustrap's mate since last year's ball, she had a hard character that made her immune to Tugger's flirts and too much brains to even 'like' her mate's brother.

Both her and Munkus had woken early to check on everybody before they woke up, and noticed the predicament Tugger was now in. First of all he was still holding Quaxo… and even better… the blankets… they smelled.

With a jump, Tugger was up and on his feet; letting go of the Tux cat that fell on the blankets and woke up in a second.

"I knew Munkus should've made you sleep outside." Glared Demeter, "He's a kid for everlasting's sake. AND even worse, with every cat in the room. You disgust me."

Munkustrap tried to make her lower her voice as other cats started to wake-up. "Dem, calm down. I'm sure Tugger has a good explanaition for all this," Munkus looked at Tugger scolding "or he can start heading out of the yunkyard." He added.

Tugger panicked. He turned and saw that Quaxo was in no better shape. After a minute of thinking he took Demeter and Munkus to a secluded area and told them of Quaxo's 'predicament', excluding the part where he 'helped'.

As he finished his explanation, he pointed out that it was only Quaxo's scent on the blankets and obviously his would be too if he had done what they accused him of. Since Demeter wasn't so convinced she asked Quaxo, who in turn proved Tugger's story. Still not very certain, but with lack of proof, she left.

"I'm so glad you didn't Tugger," said Munkus as Demeter left, "I mean, he's just a kitten and I'd hate to see his innocence lost."

"He is not." responded Tugger crossing his arms in overconfidence. "I could do anything I wanted to him if I wanted."

"Yeah sure, whatever, I'm just glad you didn't. He's very childlike you know? Sweet, good natured… and you are… a very bad influence. Don't look at me like that you know you are!"

"Well I hate to break your bubble Munkus but we seem to be speaking of different Quaxos. The one I know is actually a little brat, which loves to accuse me in front of the elders and just makes sour faces whenever I'm around. It ruins my mood you know?"

Munkus grabbed the soiled blankets. "Yeah sure Tug, just don't do anything to him please." He gave one last warning look at his brother as he left. Before he continued his rounds though, he threw the blanket in a bucket of water to wash later, he didn't want anybody else to have suspicions of what had happened last night.

The rest of the jellicles were almost all awake, and as Tugger returned to his bed he noticed Quaxo had run of. Tug lay on the blankets and saw others begin to pickup. He was thinking of the 'inocent' little Tux that slept curled to his side all night. His purrs of delight, his tiny whimpers, his soft fur… _'Everlasting! I'm gonna go check if Bombi is up for a little tumble.'_

_-_-_

That morning, after Cassandra had nicely offered to help with Tugger's frustrations, he sat in a pile of trash. His arms were behind his head, and the cat was surrounded by his ever constant followers. He wasn't much in the mood, but he had an image to keep.

They were very quiet, Etcetera content with just watching Tugger all day long. Rumple and Electra were curled but to his side, and Jemima was doing small talk to Exotica who was looking extremely bored.

The older cat watched them, still very stressed at how little he knew about his companion last night. He'd always thought of Quaxo as a snobbish, lonesome kitten; nothing else. Now that he had seen that new side of him he wanted to know more. _'I wonder what the girls knew about Quaxo. I mean, they are around the same age…'_

"Girls…" he eventually decided to ask, "do any of you know Quaxo very well?"

The young queens looked at him in confusion.

"Well," Jemima finally said after a long silence, "He's my friend. If that's what you want to know."

"What is he like?"

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmm…" thought Etcetera, "he's very quiet, doesn't like crowds and does magic tricks." She finished happily.

"Uh! Uh!" Rumpleteazer added exited "He doesn't like attention very much. Unless he's conjuring his magic, he loves when people see that."

"He's Bustopher's nephew, and admires him very much." purred Exotica, hoping to catch Tugger's attention.

True, he remembered Quaxo was very refined and elegant even as a kitten.

"Why do you wanna now Tuggy?" finally asked Electra.

"No reason in particular, just curious." He responded as he laid back down slowly.

Moments later, Quaxo entered the clearing. Avoiding all cats and sitting in a far end. The big flirt stared at him for a while before a thought came to his head, one he couldn't ask the queens. So the next thing he did was send them away.

After, he got up and walked up to the tiny Tux; making sure to sway his hips and making his best flirt face. He approached slowly, and Quaxo just rolled his eyes as he noticed that he was coming his way. He didn't look like it, but he was nervous.

"Hi kitten! How was your night?" Tug said with a grin.

"Fine, thank you Tugger." replied Quaxo sarcastically.

"My my, aren't we feisty this morning. Whatever happened to cute, innocent Quaxo?"

Quaxo glared at him. But his face was painfully messed by the red coloration of his cheeks.

'_He looks so …. Everlasting!' _thought Tugger.

"So" he said arranging his smarmy demeanor, "I was wondering last night, are you a virgin?"

For a long time you could hear only the faint sound of blood pumping to Quaxos face, as it turned even a darker red. He didn't expect a question like that, and much less as matter-of-factly as Tugger said it.

Quaxo chose his next words carefully, but couldn't come up with anything smart.

It was all the response the Rum Tum Tugger needed.

He was.

"You interested in changing that? Well, I'll help you."

Quaxo was taken aback by the offer, he responded. "No." and ran off.

_-_-_

"That idiotic … ARG!" screamed the Tux cat as he walked to the den he shared with the other young toms. "First he makes me go through that horribly humiliating experience last night, then he asks me even more personal things… Heavyside no! I could end up as another of his conquests if I'm not careful."

Quaxo almost ran straight into a wall thinking of himself drooling over Tugger as many others did. No… he refused to fall so low.

He entered the den as soon as Electra stormed out.

"What did you do now Admetus?" asked Quaxo exasperated to a very angry young cat by the door.

"I just said I wanted to … you know. Then she started to talk about kittens, and a den of our own and… MATING. Queens are too much work."

Quaxo just smiled as he moved to his side of the discarded refrigerator they all called home.

He really wished he could find his mate soon, he hadn't had any luck at all and was growing desperate. That episode with Tugger could have been avoided if he had someone to do the real thing with him, in which case the dreams would no longer have that strong effect.

It was true he was a very lonesome cat, but what others didn't know was that he was also extremely needy. Sometimes he thought he was too much like a queen.

Ad's comment made him laugh, he was just like that sometimes. Like a queen I mean; he wanted to mate, to be loved… his dream above all was to be cuddled all night.

Which brought him right back to last night, it actually felt very good to be with Tugger, and not only because of his touches. He really liked how the older cat held him to his chest; he could smell his mane so close, he could feel his breath on his ear.

His hand moving up and down, soft whispers in his ear.

"Quax!"

"What?!" screamed the small Tux coming out of his day dream.

"Where you just purring?" asked Pouncival from a corner where he was talking to Tumble just moments before. They were both looking at him with knowing looks. Quaxo's face just finished to cement their guess.

_-_-_

Quaxo didn't sleep so well that night, he kept thinking of a big hand that caressed his body in the dark. Pulling and rubbing in exactly the right places. It was running lower on his body and was about to get to the place it was most needed… almost almost…

Quaxo startled awake. It was a very cold night, and all the other toms were still asleep.

"That's it… tomorrow I'm going to take on Tugger's proposition."

_-_-_

It was a very clear sunny day in the junk yard. Cats that were minding their own business, all turned to look as a young black tom walked straight to the Maine Coon and his fans.

"Morning kitten" said a smiling Tugger.

Quaxo eyed him untrusting, truth be told, he couldn't talk. He was too scared. So he just stood there arms to his chest and breathing going quicker by the minute, but still trying to look elegant and proud. Good thing Tugger didn't need to be told, he knew what Quaxo wanted.

Tugger's smile grew as he said, "Sorry beauties, its guy stuff. I need you to leave."

The girls all gave him a confused look, but were not going to try to contradict their idol so they left.

The Tux flushed as the queens disappeared from view, all that attention was making him uncomfortable. But he had to be strong, he couldn't show weakness in front of the flirt; not more than he already had.

"So Tug," Quaxo said inflating his chest in fake arrogance "about helping me with my… problem."

Tugger laughed a little at the teen's intent to look strong. "Sure kit, I'll help you get any queen u like. Who do u like???" He started as he stood in front of the teen.

'_Queen?'_ slowly Quaxo understood the bigger cat's intentions. "Oh, so you'll help me find the cat to take my first time?"

"Yeah…" answered Tugger.

"Oh! Thank everlasting!" said the younger cat in relief.

"Why? What did you think I…"

"Doesn't matter!" interrupted Quaxo. "Who do you have in mind?"

Tugger let go of the previous topic, for now. "I don't know… who do you like?"

"Emmmm… No one"

"Come on we've all liked someone sometime. How about a little kitten crush when you were younger? Who did you fancy?"

"Well…" thought Quaxo. "I did like someone, but it wasn't a queen."

"Huh?"

"I liked Mungojerrie" said the teen before he lost his courage.

"What the…?! Are you serious?!" the knowing cat was taken by surprise. "But… you are so different."

"Yeah…" smiled the young cat. "It was fun, imagining he made me do… all kinds of wicked things. He was all that I'm not. Besides I was a kitten!"

Tugger was fascinated by the multitude of faces the little tux made as he said this. _'Wow! I'd never really seen him smile, he looks really beautiful when he does…HEY!' _"You like guys and I wasn't your first crush?"

It was understandable if the preferred queens, but if he was after a tom it was unacceptable that he rather have Mungojerry than him.

Quaxo's face went back to his serious normal self, he did look a little more angered at Tugger, though.

"What?" asked Tugger as he noticed the kit had turned silent.

Quaxo sighed, "It's so typical of you to turn everything anybody says back to yourself."

"Sorry sorry… So you like the bratty thief…" repeated the idol thoughtfully. "Well, based on what I've heard; I wouldn't recommend him for a first time."

"Why?"

"Rumple told me he has the bad habit of taking care of his needs and then running of laughing at his unsatisfied partner's disgrace. Not a very thoughtful bedmate if you ask me. Sorry kiddo."

"No that's o.k., it was just a kitten crush either way."

"Other ideas?"

"Eh… How about Tumble? He's nice and my age." Said Quaxo as he and Tugger sat back on the pile of trash.

"Too much of a kitten. He has probably never taken a first time. It's complicated you know, he can hurt you."

"I think he has. I heard he was Electra's first." Quaxo thought for a moment, "Even better, he always says he took a tom, Pouncival. Last month."

Tugger stared at the young tom wide-eyed, "Last month."

Quaxo nodded.

"As in… Pounce was rushed into Jenny's den because he was bleeding from his back side… last month? They told us it was an accident when they were playing, but if you say they did that… probably Tumblebrutus got too exited and didn't contain his spikes properly."

Quaxo gave a small whimper.

The spikes. Quaxo remembered when Skimble had given them that crash course on mating properly. It turns out male cats have a certain kind of hairs in their male organ that are actually very hard and spike like. He told them how to control them, so as not to hurt their partner, but it seemed to take a lot of control.

Quaxo couldn't help but imagine how much it must have hurt, he shivered at the thought.

"That's why I tell you, you should get somebody with experience" explained Tugger.

"Oh..." the younger cat responded as he shivered more. "And to think Tumble was so proud that Pounce couldn't walk properly for days"

Tugger just relaxed as he watched the clouds go by, "If you really want to, I think he must have already learned from his mistake. Want him?"

"No! No!" jumped Quaxo already too scared to go through with this. "I've changed my mind! I'll stay like I am. Really!"

"Oh! Don't be a pussy cat! Don't you want to be a big tom?" said the Maine Coon teasingly.

"Like mating is going to make me grow faster…" responded Quaxo.

"I'll make others respect you more." Said Tugger as he turned to grin at him.

"No it won't. That makes no sense." Quaxo felt more confident now; after all, an educated discussion was far more his area of expertise.

Tugger on the other hand was starting to get mad at the fact that that the young tom was questioning him. No one questioned him.

"They respect me, don't they?" Tugger remarked referring to his constant stream of followers.

"The fact that a bunch of kids agree with whatever you tell them, has more to do with the need to follow an ideal illusion of a glamorous life than what you really are worth. If not how do you explain that they start ignoring you after they grow older."

Tugger was mad now. "Says the cat that is scared of others looking at him."

"Just so happens that I don't need constant attention to feel good about myself."

"Yeah! You just need to follow your fat uncle's tail wherever he goes in hopes that he'll show even the smallest bit of interest in you."

Quaxo almost lost it right then and there, but he was a gentleman, so he calmly stood up. So did Tugger. They eyed each other out intently.

Quaxo really felt at a disadvantage, he was way smaller than the older cat; in matter of stature and also in muscular capacity. If Tugger where to get physical he would surely lose. But this little Tux was no wimp, so he raised his chin to look at the Maine Coon straight in the eye. His gaze not faltering once.

Tugger liked that face, at first it was a little annoying, but right now he just thought of the challenge. Right now, he wanted to see this arrogant kitten melt at his feet. To hear him beg for the Rum Tum Tugger's attention.

Oh yes, he was going to get the final laugh.

End Chapter 1


	2. The one

Thanks again to Moni, Sara and Laura. I know it's hard to beta, but you guys are surely the best edition team of all times.

I definitely don't own Cats, cuz if I did… wow.

Warnings: Contains hardcore sexual situacions and slash.

* * *

It was complicated. Tugger and Quaxo had been staring at each other for several minutes, silently challenging each other to look away and that's how Munkustrap found them. Not really knowing what was happening or what to do, he simply opted for calling one of them. "Tugger!"

"What is it brother?"responded the big cat finally breaking eye contact with Quaxo.

"Do you mind if I steal away Mistoffelees for a moment? I need to ask him a favor."

"Sure Munkus all yours. See you later, kitten." And so, giving one flirtatious wink, the Maine Coon was gone.

Quaxo, who was still staring at were the flirt had disappeared, sighed and turned to the other cat. "Yes Munkustrap, how can I help you?" He said in a very respectful tone.

Munkus eyed him intently, "What's going on between you and Tugger, Misto?"

"You know I just don't like him sir, nothing personal." smiled the little magician.

"I know, but please just stay civil." sighted Munkus. "I know he won't hurt you, but it's sometimes better to avoid inciting his anger. O.k?"

"Sure… What did you want to ask me?"

"Oh yeah! Could you please entertain the kittens for a while so I can instruct the queens in the new safety measures?"

Quaxo just smiled.

_-_-_

The new kittens of the tribe were a nice reminder of his childhood; funny, sweet, but most of all hyperactive. All of them were Jelly's and Jenny's, no other queen had had children yet; but he expected next year he'd be amusing Demeter's and Vitoria's kits too. Maybe others. Right now he had other things in his mind, like making a bird appear in his hand for the amusement of the little cats.

"Yay!" they applauded as it appeared and flew away. "More!" they cried in unison as The Great Magical Mr. Mistoffelees smiled proudly.

He stood up in front of them and took out four simple cups from under a cloth, he gave one to each kitten. Then he produced a very small pitcher full of milk from behind him

"You thristy kids?" he asked.

"Yeah!" They screamed happily as they raised their cups.

Mistoffelees filled the first cup up to the hilt. The other kittens lowered their ears thinking it wouldn't be enough for the rest of them.

But the magician had a trick up his sleeve, he filled the next cup to the hilt too and the other two as well.

"Wow!" exclaimed the younger cats. "And there's still milk in the pitcher!"

"Yup" laughed Misto, "This is for me."

A he said this, lights sparkled on top of each cup and four big round cookies appeared.

"Misto you're the best!"

"He is indeed." Smiled Jennyanydots as she approached the group. "Thank you Quaxo, for taking care of the children."

Quaxo blush, "No problem, I like showing them my magic auntie Jen."

Jenny pinched his cheeks in a very motherly fashion. It didn't seem that long ago when her mate Bustopher had brought along the magical kitten from one of his trips to the country side to visit his sister. He was no more than two weeks old, really small; but acted much more mature than any of the older kittens.

Turns out Bustopher's sister had died, leaving little Quaxo motherless, his father was the cat of a big noble born family that had a vacation home nearby. Of course he had many many children with many many different queens and no interest in any of them. When Bustopher found Quaxo he was being taken care of by another family of cats, who had didn't want him to stay for long.

At first he was very shy (that hasn't changed), and only followed his uncle around all day. Bustopher was never a kitten sort of cat, so Quaxo had to learn how to socialize soon enough.

"Remember when you started calling me auntie, Quaxo?" Indicated Jenny coming out of her flashback.

"Yes, I was really hungry and was ashamed to tell. But you just sat next to me and said that it was o.k. to ask for things sometimes."

"Always such a respectful young tom Quaxo." laughed the queen.

_-_-_

As the black Tux cat walked back to the den, he played back his childhood in his head. The first time he played with other kittens, when he was tongue bathed by the queens. Trying to be like his uncle and for him to pay attention to him.

He sighed. Getting anyone to pay attention to him was always the most difficult, that was probably why he never liked Tugger that much. He was jealous at first, later it just became fastidious how he would just take attention and concern for granted, and blew off anyone he got tired of.

Quaxo entered his shared den quietly so no one would noticed him. But to no use, the older cats all turned as he walked in.

"Hi Quax!" yelled Pouncival as he came in.

"Quax! We were just wondering." Inmediately said Admetus. "Have you ever done it with a tom?" Tumble hit him in the head and added, "If you don't mind the question, that is."

Quaxo didn't expect such a question from them. They were never really friends with him and would most of the time just ignored him. He knew they didn't hate him, but never really thought of starting a conversation with them.

"No, no problem. I haven't." Quaxo eventually answered, but didn't move from where he stood by the door.

"See, I told you." Tumble whispered to Admetus. Admetus just smiled as he said to the small Tux, "You wanna try?"

_-_-_

"I'm such genious Pounce. You saw, Ad had a problem so I came in like the Rumpus Cat and saved the day." Exclaimed excitedly Tumble, as he and Pounce walked to the clearing.

Pouncival looked at him in annoyance, "Hey! I was the one that suggested Misto."

"Indeed hon," Tumble added as he placed his arm around his future mate. "But I was the one that insisted that he'd be a good submissive."

"And how would you know that?"

"Well, he reminds me of you sometimes. So I knew."

Pounce just laughed as he nuzzled Tumbles chest.

"What are you talking about guys?", interrupted Ecetera as she heard them from above an old TV.

"Hi sis!" cried happily Pouncival as he jumped at her. "Do you really want to know? Wanna hear a neat story?"

_-_-_

A little white queen leaped from one trash pile to another as fast as rumors usually ran. "Electraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she screamed when she finally saw her best friend in the distance.

Electra, was almost annoyed to hear her friend call her. She had finally gotten Tugger's attention by offering to brush his mane with a comb she had found earlier, and wasn't planning to let it go for the world. So she ignored her.

"Eeeeeeeeeelectra…." Etcetera just kept on screaming. "Admetus is…" she stopped and squealed. "Hi Tuggy."

Tugger nodded as the newly grown queen just stood, he was too occupied being pampered.

"Oh!" suddenly she remembered why she was there. "Electra! Your tom is going to have sex with Mistoffelees!"

"WHAT!"

Etcetera supposed she was going to hear a scream, she just expected it from somebody else. Tugger had jumped up in a flash and was currently holding Etcetera by the shoulders as he grabbed a hold of his breath and asked her. "Where?"

_-_-_

The enraged Maine Coon ripped open little cloth that served as entrance to the teens' den, just in time to stop Admetus from parting Quaxo's tights; who was on his back.

Seconds later a big thud resounded all over the junkyard. Tugger pulled Admetus by the neck from the den to the area outside and trusted him, with all his might, against a wall.

Tugger was furious.

The second he had heard Etcetera , he had lost all common sense. For some odd reason he had had the urge to go and claim the teen for himself.

Right now he was holding Admetus by his collar, he wanted nothing more than to break his neck; but contained himself as he leaned closer to the younger cat's ear and whispered, "He. Is. Mine."

Back inside the den Quaxo quickly arranged himself and came out. He found them just as the bigger cat was leaving a very scared looking Ad. A few seconds earlier and Tugger would have had explain his irrational actions to the smaller cat.

"You ok?" said Quaxo as he kneeled to check on him. Admetus nodded. Quaxo laughed a little bit, "I don't quite get what just happened. But… do you… want to continue?"

"Em… no Quax" breathed Ad, "Better not."

_-_-_

The great Rum Tum Tugger was currently not feeling too grand. It's true that he had decided to take Quaxo for himself, but he never imagined that he'd get that mad at the thought of somebody else beating him to it. Now the kid was probably thinking he won.

"Tugger!" screamed Quaxo from afar.

Tugger hooked his paws to his belt and made his best pose. "What's up kitten?"

Quaxo eyed him curiously, then sighed. "Please explain to me what went through your mind when you did that."

'_Oh so he doesn't get it, good.' _Thought Tugger. Calming down so as not to scare the cat. "He could have … hurt you." He finally said.

"Really?" exclaimed Quaxo. "How?"

"He is too new at this, doesn't know how to prepare you for it. And… he is to mate Electra. She'd surely kill you."

Quaxo was shocked, 'That stupid Admetus almost got him in big trouble."

"Well… thanks Tug." He said, feeling a little stupid. "I really don't want to be on anybody's black list."

"Yeah sure…eh…So! You still looking for the man of your dreams."

"Well not of my dreams, but one that won't get me in trouble would be nice."

"For tomorrow night!" smiled the Maine Coon. And as he noticed the teen's confusion added; "I'll program the best first time ever just for you for tomorrow night. You won't regret it, promise."

Quaxo laughed a little at the bigger cat's words. Actually Tugger wasn't so bad.

_-_-_

The next morning caught a very tired Tugger, he had spend the whole night talking to Quaxo; asking him about his dreams and hopes and thinking how he could fulfill them all in one night. He was determined to get the kit to thoroughly enjoy his first time. After all, he had a reputation to keep.

"Truthfully I can't think of anyone better." He came to the conclusion. "I've never taken a virgin male cat... but... well… I am the curious cat" He thought proudly, "I should do it at least once."

'_And Misto is a very good choice of a partner. I can have the satisfaction of forever being the cat that took his first time.' _With that he decided to tell Quaxo there was no better cat for the job._ ' I'll just lay around for a while, don't want the kit to think I planned to take him myself all along."_

The great cat went home and waited until midday, then walked to where little Mistoffelees said he'd be.

Of course being the Rum Tum Tugger he made sure to put an extra sway to his hips as he walked. He attracted all of the queens' looks on his way, only to later have the pleasure of discarding their attention as he approached Quaxo.

"Hi!" said the Tux, with a raised eyebrow, as he saw Tugger getting closer.

"I've got it!" grinned the older cat. "Me!"

"You what?" said Quaxo fearing the answer.

"I am very experienced."

"You? No really Tugger I'm good." quickly said the teen as he started to leave.

Tugger's pride was hurt, "Why not!?"

"Not to sound rude... but... I'm not in the mood for you to go around telling everybody you where my first." He was about gone when Tugger stood in his way and exclaimed; "Promise I won't."

End chapter 2


	3. His first

After Tugger used up his arsenal of flirtishness and cuteness all at once. Quaxo finally agreed to try him. Of course, he was scared of the consequences of his choice. If he got the chance to change his decision he would, but the big flirt was very persuasive; and now he was doomed.

"You won't regret it Quax." said the Maine Coon excitedly. "You'll see why the queens all come to me with their 'problems'." To that he added a few poses and a big proud smile.

Quaxo smiled sadly, "Just… please Tug, I trust you."

The bigger cat stopped his celebration posing, truth be told he didn't want to hurt the kid. He wanted to have his way with him, take advantage and pride in his handy work; but to him that would only come if Quaxo enjoyed his time with him.

He gulped, _'This is turning to be difficult.'_

"So..." he continued. "How about tomorrow nig... Wait! I'll let you know... got to go ask something first..." He turned to leave. "I'll let u know."

And with that he was gone, leaving Quaxo with a perplexed face.

_-_-_

In the mean time, Munkustrap sat on the tallest pile in the clearing, watching over the tribe.

It had been a calm couple of weeks and that unsettled him. Munkus was very used to the fact that the longer the calm the stronger the wave of war that was to come. But with Macavity you never know, as he was unpredictable.

The jellicle protector was concentrated; anything that moved got his attention at least once. The tribe was his responsibility, and he saw each of them as family.

He relaxed a little bit.

Sadly Tugger choose that same time to tackle him, as he screamed. "Morning brother!"

The strength of the push forced Munkus' face to the ground. And when he got up again he looked as if he'd just been told Macavity was to be the next jellicle leader.

Tugger was either oblivious his brother's anger or choose to ignore it. "Hey bro, I have something important to ask you."

The Tabby, sat back-up. He had no interest in his brother's simple problems but he let him talk anyway. Seeing no objection Tugger went on, "My dear smart brother; you know I really respect your position on the tribe, your fighting skills and above all your incredible way of advising others without the slightest evidense of prejudice. And…"

Munkus knew he's brother well; whenever he knew he needed help on something he shouldn't have done in the first place, the Maine Coon would use extreme flattery as a way to soften the blow. And since he already knew he wouldn't approve of something his sibling did, so he cut the speech short. "Tell me what you need, Tug?"

A little mad at being stopped in the middle of his carefully crafted discourse, Tugger decided to just simply be quick. "You were Alonzo's first time right?"

This took Munkus by surprise. It was true, two jellicle balls ago he had been approached by his best friend and asked if he minded the task of taking his first sexual experience. It turned out to be the experience that cemented their lifelong friendship.

A little hesitant at first, he agreed. He had very nice memories of that.

All ready knowing the answer, Tugger when on. In hopes of getting the Tabby to advise him as he often did other jellicles. "I was just wondering, is it any different that with a queen?"

"Why? Wait… don't tell me! You're thinking about Quaxo?"

Munkustraps wished Tugger's face wouldn't reflect his fears completely.

"NO! NO! I knew something was up! You haven't spent as much time flirting as you usually do, and everybody is talking about how you and him have been spending time together."

Just the other day Jenny had come to him, preoccupied that the flirt was getting to close to the teen, and she was convinced that he'd be a terrible influence on Quaxo.

"Wait what!" said Tugger surprised. He didn't think other cats would notice.

"You never talk to anybody unless you can get something from it." finished an exasperated Munkus.

"Do not!"

"You need something from me right now, don't you?" Munkustrap sighted, "Everlasting! After I spent so much time calming Demeter."

"He's cute." Tugger defended himself.

"He hated you! Can you imagine what the queens will say?"

"Let them think what they want! I don't care"

"That's because you won't get to hear them as much as I will."

Suddenly the jellicle protector was feeling too much as when they were kittens, following his younger brother around so to make sure he wouldn't get in any trouble; only to get every reprimand from every older cat regarding his sibling's actions.

"That's because you let them." Tugger indicated proudly, "Any way, I just want to be sure Quaxo thoroughly enjoys his first time. How more selfless can I be?"

'_That's mostly because you have a reputation to keep, don't lie to yourself.' _Thought Munkus, _'But, even so, I guess it's still good for Quaxo.' _Tugger's pride would make sure that his time with him was enjoyable and he'd never dare to hurt him purposely. His brother could be an egocentric, but he certainly had a warm heart.

He sighted, "Fine… First!" he said in a serious tone. "The first time is not like other times, the cat is usually nervous. You have to start by telling him nice things. Make him feel that if Macavity came thru the door, you would protect him."

At this the bigger cat's face fell.

But Munkus continued, "No Tug, you don't actually have to. But you must make him feel that!"

Tugger nodded. He felt nervous, but refused to let it show.

"Second," the Tabby went on. "since it's the first time; you can't expect him to react like a seasoned veteran. Like, if you put your… em… _thing_… in front of his face he won't automatically know what to do. Or if you raise his legs he won't relax so you can put it in. You have to coach him thru it. Got it?"

The Maine Coon had sat down and was looking at Munkustrap expectantly. "Yeah." he said breaking his concentration, "How do I do that?"

The older cat was pleasantly surprised at the attention. "Well…"

_-_-_

A while later, four of the youngest toms in the tribe sat talking on top of an old stove.

Quaxo usually didn't talk to other cats, but they had asked him to sit with them so he did. And to his surprise, he was having fun.

Admetus told him what Tugger had done, and wanted to know what he and the older cat had between them. Quaxo was embarrassed, but he explained to them that he was confused too. They talked about how they each had their first time, and the Tux was happy to know that they all went thru awkward situations just like him.

They had laughed at Pouncival's and Tumble's incident and comented on how the queens were sometimes annoying and who they wanted to mate.

"But talking about queens", indicated Tumble. "Can you imagine their faces if we tell them their dream cat has his eyes set on Quaxo…"

Pouncival's eyes flashed, "Wow! Quax you are so lucky. The first time with a stud like Tug must be awesome. Not that mine wasn't!" He quickly added as Tumble scratched his arm softly.

"Not really," laughed Admetus. "You still have to look for a permanent mate, and the queens our age will all be mad at you for a while."

Pounce pouted, "I still think it's cool. Besides; by the way he acted with you Ad, I'd say he wants more than just a lonely one night stand."

This last comment brought silence to the group, the three older toms stared at the Tux teen. This made Quaxo uneasy, "Guys… Don't scare me. It's not like I'll turn into Tugger's mate. What were you thinking?"

The others relaxed. "True." Finally said Tumble, "The Curious Cat, will always be the flirt of the town. No way around it." Then he started to rub Pounce's back.

Quaxo smiled as Pounce purred, he was so jealous. The way they really cared for each other, he wanted that for himself as well.

To his dismay, he started to think of how it'd be if Tugger was his mate. He didn't mind his flirting, but he surely didn't want him to cheat on him. Would he be caring? At least he knew he was fun to talk to, they had had a few conversations and he always ended up entertained.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by Tugger's scent approaching.

His new friends all giggled in a very queen-like way and looked on as Tugger appeared.

"Hi Quax!" He stopped as he saw the other cats. He didn't quite trust them around the magical teen.

"Hi Tugger! See you later guys!" said the Tux as he got up to leave with Tuger.

"No, not now. Quaxo, I just came to tell you to come to my den at sunset." He eyed the extra toms warningly. "See you then."

Quaxo nodded.

As the bigger cat left the teens all gave Quaxo a knowing look. Tumble put a paw on his shoulder as he said, "Please tell him we're not planning to touch you. I'm a little scared."

They all laughed.

_-_-_

A little before sun set, Tugger directed himself home. He wanted to get there before Quaxo. He planned on appearing as he was doing something else and not waiting impatiently for the teen.

When he got to his den, though, he was greeted by said teen sitting at the entrance.

The Maine Coon put on his best proud face and said flirtingly, "You're early."

Quaxo looked at him self-consciously, "Yeah well, It's not like I could think of anything else." Tugger smirked, "It is my first time, I've got the right to be nervous. Whomever I am going to do it with."

The older cat's face fell, but it turned back to its normal Tugger self as he said, "We'll see if you say that after we finish, Kitten."

Now it was Quaxo's face that fell, he had gathered all his courage to say that. He didn't want to seem weak, but he was really scared.

The night fell on them as they both sought the guts to enter the den.

Finally it was the manned cat who first crept through the little crack in between a pile of wood that served as an entryway to his home.

Tugger's den was very spacious; it consisted on what looked to be a cluster of discarded plastic and other trash, but inside had a big old wooden pantry that had fallen over and lost most of its shelves. The top had a big hole to go in through, and inside was the human equivalent of a lounge room, which gave way to a bedroom. They were separated by the only remaining shelf, which had a hole in it.

The bigger cat made his way to the bedroom and laid on the bunch of blankets that served as his bed. He then turned to Quaxo expectantly.

The Tux had walked behind Tug all the way to the room, but had stood frozen on the door as he saw were the cat was heading.

The Maine Coon laughed at his obvious nervousness, he walked to a corner, turned around and started to move suggestively towards Quaxo.

The teen felt very small and vulnerable facing Tugger, who stood with his face looking down on him. The bigger cat lowered himself to his partner's neck. It smelled sweet, he almost couldn't wait to change that to the particular smell of heat Quaxo had that time they slept together.

The teen's heart skipped a beat, he turned his face away for Tugger; and ended up giving up more of his neck to him.

Going up on Quaxo's neck, Tugger found his ear, he gave it a small lick and whispered. "You hungry?"

The smaller cat visibly shook and groaned before noticing what Tugger said. "Huh?!" He was lead by a big paw to the blankets and was passed a big mouse by the tail as he sat down.

Tugger sat down beside him with another mouse, "Munkus told me you would probably be too nervous to eat, though you'd be hungry."

Quaxo looked from his food to Tugger, and smiled. He nuzzled the bigger cat and leaned on him as they ate.

Afterwards they talked. Tugger asked about why he liked to be alone. Quaxo in turn asked about Tugger's need to be adored. They both laughed as the Tux told him what Tumble had told him to say, and the night ended with them cuddling together and falling asleep.

_-_-_

The next morning Quaxo woke up with Tugger's mane as a pillow. He couldn't believe they hadn't done anything last night. He kneeled next to the bigger tom and looked at him sadly, _'Doesn't he want me anymore?'_ Talking had been nice, they had had fun. But, was Tugger avoiding taking him?

Tugger's eyes fluttered before opening, "Morning Kitten." Then he stopped as he saw the teen's face, he sat down quickly and grabbed Quaxos small face with his paws. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." said the magical cat, as he moved his face away from the other tom. "Do you still want to do it?" He felt tears accumulating in his eyes, but he kept them in; he didn't want the bigger cat to see him cry.

No use in hiding anything from Tugger though, in an all knowing manner he turned Quaxo to face him. "For a magical cat you sure fail in reading my mind." And touching their noses together added, "Munkus also told me you would probably be tired. But now that we are both rested..."

Quaxo found himself pushed backwards on the makeshift bed, "How about a before breakfast snuggle."

And with that Tugger jumped on top of the tuxedo colored cat, he went straight for the mouth.

Their first kiss was rough and sloppy, on Quaxo's side, he was still too scared but Tugger seemed to direct him with his tongue in a set of slow round movements.

They parted for air and Tugger licked his lips in hunger at Quaxo's ecstasy filled expression. He rubbed his body to the smaller tom's and leaned in for another kiss.

This one was slow and gentle. The Maine Coon started by exploring the other's lips and in a subtle way asked for permission to enter his mouth. Quaxo parted his lips and felt as the other cat's tongue made his way around his.

Cats' tongues are rough and as it stroked his mouth he moaned and groaned at the mixed pleasure he was getting form it and from Tugger's hands on his body.

The larger cat was growing impatient, it had been three days since he last had sex and his hormones were driving him wild. Still, he needed to go slow, for Quaxo. It was difficult, though, he wasn't used to having to restrain himself.

He left the teen's mouth and body, and in one swift motion he kneeled back. "Let's go get some food before we go on."

The black and white cat sat up with a wooed expression, "What?"

"Food, aren't you hungry?"

Quaxo's face turned to one of determination as he jumped and straddled Tugger, "No! I'm horny."

------censored, read in Deviantart-----

"Was it good?" he asked smiling as he held the smaller cat to his chest.

Quaxo in turn smiled back, "Thank you."

They snuggled together; the not-longer-a-virgin cat felt happy at last, he had all the attention he needed, he felt loved and cared for. Right now; he wanted to squeal like a queen, but it would destroy his pride.

The bigger tom licked his ears a couple of times, drawing back his attention. They kissed tenderly then fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Hi guys, sorry for the delay it was already written but I have terrible grammar and needed poor Laura to check it for me. She got the scare of her life reading the sex scene.

I also had a lot of help from Monica, who researched the physical aspects of the story… now we know cats have prostates.

Thank you to all of you who placed alerts on the story, to ForgetItAgain for the review and Lovergirl123 for sending me a message on deviantart. You guys made my week.

Right now I believe this is the first and only Tugger/Quaxo story with an actual s*xscene; but if I'm wrong, and I hope I am, please do let me know… cuz I want to read it.

Hope you enjoyed!

Ps. Yes I know coming outside of your partner won't prevent pregnancy, but I couldn't imagine a cat putting on a condom, so let's just think he has been unusually lucky so far.


	4. The nonending

A few hours later, Quaxo got up; looked up from Tugger's chest at the other cat's sleeping face. He smiled sadly.

'_Guess that was it then, better go before I'm asked to.' _He sighted and sat up to clean himself before leaving.

He spread his long legs in the air and started to lick in between his tights and belly.

'_I had my fun but, Tugger will not be interest in me now that I'm no longer a challenge. And I'm too proud to ask him for another; either way, he's the Rum Tum Tugger, so he'll probably never go for it if he knows I want it.' _

"Nice view." Quaxo fell back as he heard Tugger's voice. "I actually wanted you do that earlier, it's nice to get a live show after sex."

Quaxo stood up and arranged his fur smugly, he wanted to leave with at least the little pride he still had. "Thank you for your time. I'll be leaving now." Then he turned to leave, but was stopped.

"Quax!" Tugger sat up on the bed as the short haired cat turned back around, "Do you want another go?"

The End, not!

* * *

This IS the end of Quaxo's first, I mean, he already had his first; now comes more story about his past and how he and Tugger do more slash.

Also to warn you, a friend of mine asked me pretty please to make an M-preg. So in the next part of the story you WILL read about a pregnant tom probably at the end.

But I also want to add more background to make it plausible, it'll take a while.

Right now I'm at Florida visiting relatives and celebrating my B-day, went to the build-a-bear workshop for the first time and got a beautiful panther (named Tugger obviously).

Hope you enjoyed it people. I'd really appreciated comments; what did you like? what you didn't? do you want more?… tell me.

Kisses!


End file.
